


Measuring time

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Conversations, Crismes, First Kiss, Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano and James share a moment after James returns from injury (5/4/15).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measuring time

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Real Madrid beat Granada 9-1.
> 
> Here is the prompt I received on Tumblr: prompt James/Cristiano: first kiss after the game against Granada - fluffy, just love <3

Two months.

60 days.

8 weeks and 4 days.

1,440 hours.

86,400 minutes.

5,184,000 seconds.

That’s how long it had been since he’d been on the pitch. Not that he was keeping track or anything. Okay, maybe he was.

Now, he was back and so was the magic. They seemed to click once again. It was as though he was never gone.

The goals came in quick succession that afternoon, but only one really mattered. A beautiful assist followed by an even more beautiful goal, in his opinion.

The exchange they shared after sent a shiver down his spine. He had almost forgotten what the other man’s touch felt like. Not that they had shared any intimate moments…yet.

When the whistle blew, the score line read 9-1. It was a redemption of sorts for the whole team.

As they made their way back to the dressing room, he stopped the other man. “Congratulations.”

“Gracias. You, too.”

“Thank you. How does it feel?”

“Amazing.”

Cristiano nodded with a smile, “I missed you.”

“You did?”

“Yes. Aside from Marcelo, you’re my partner in crime out there.”

James smiled shyly.

“You’re still shy around me.”

“I…”

Cristiano smiled, his fingers gently brushing a few strands of sweaty hair away from the younger man’s forehead. “Nice haircut.”

“Oh..um…I…”

“I’m flattered.”

“You’re beautiful,” James blurted out.

“And so are you,” Cristiano chuckled softly.

“Thank you. I…we should…”

Cristiano cut off James’ words by brushing his lips against the younger man’s. He wrapped a free arm around James, pressing their bodies together. His lips curled into a smile as the other man’s arms slipped around his neck.

Two months.

60 days.

8 weeks and 4 days.

1,440 hours.

86,400 minutes.

5,184,000 seconds.

In that moment, the Portuguese man knew that it was worth the wait.


End file.
